Independently and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall exert its best efforts to complete studies begun under contract N01 HB 32936 on the accumulation, toxicity, and metabolism of di-2-ethylhexyl phthalate (DEHP) in humans by: testing for DEHP in 100 samples of blood collected from donors prior to and 30 minutes after plasmapheresis; in vivo search for DEHP in blood from six patients on hemodialysis (teh samples should be tested on each); and testing for DEHP content and metabolism of DEHP in anephric subjects undergoing laparotomy for transplantation.